1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus improved in the connection between an object device to be driven in accordance with a time-division driving scheme and a drive circuit for driving said object device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an example of a display device according to a time-division driving scheme there has been known a liquid crystal display device, which has progressively been improved in the response performance, so that the duty ratio of the drive pulses from 1/2 to 1/3, and further to 1/4 is reduced.
Such improvement has enabled a reduction in the number of terminals for connecting between the display device and a drive circuit. For example in case of a numerical display according to a time-division driving scheme on an array of plural display elements each having 7 bar segments and a dot segment, there are required, for each display element, four terminals for supplying time-division signals for a drive with a duty ratio of 1/4 and two information signal terminals for supplying numerical information.
However, in order to increase the number of displayable symbols by providing additional mark segments, there will be required three information signal terminals for each display element since the duty ratio cannot be reduced. For example in case of driving a 10-digit display device each having 9 segments with drive pulses of a duty ratio of 1/4, there will be required 3.times.10+4=34 segments.